mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Takumi Tokiha
is a supporting fictional character in the anime series My-HiME and a minor character in the alternate universe sequel My-Otome. He is voiced by Yugo Takahashi in the Japanese version, Cole Howard in the English dub, and Miyuki Sawashiro in the My-HiME PS2 Game. Common Characteristics Takumi is depicted as a kind, soft spoken boy, and is the younger brother of Mai Tokiha. He is usually a close friend and foil of Akira Okuzaki, and has health problems that require attention. In the end of anime he tells his sister that he is getting a heart transplant in America with Akira. My-HiME Mai and Takumi are first seen on a ferry boat on their way to Fuuka Academy, which is a new school for them. Takumi sees something in the water, and it turns out to be a girl named Mikoto Minagi, a girl who nearly drowned, and Mai performs CPR on her. Later on, the ferry is under attack by Natsuki Kuga who is looking for Mikoto, and the ferry is destroyed by Natsuki's and Mikoto's battle. Takumi and Shiho Munakata are separated from Yuuichi Tate and Mai, until she arrives unexpectedly on the school grounds the next morning. My-HiME anime, episode 1 He suffers from a heart condition and he has to take tablets that he always carries around. When they were children Mai was supposed to watch Takumi, but instead went off to play with a friend. Takumi went into a river, and being unable to swim, his mother had to rescue him, which caused her to be hospitalized and later die. Takumi is placed in the Middle School, and is assigned to be roommates with Akira Okuzaki, the most popular boy in their class (who is, in fact, a girl hiding her true gender). Akira initially avoids Takumi, but later on both of them began developing deep feeling for each other. My-HiME anime, episode 19 Akira has a part in helping Takumi make a cake for Mai's birthday in episode 10, and after an Orphan attacks Takumi, a disguised Akira appears and slays the Orphan. Takumi asks if the ninja is Akira, who denies it, despite the obviousness of the situation. Later on, Takumi discovers Akira is really a girl, and she threatens to kill him. He is involved with the battle of the HiMEs, since he is Akira's Most Important Person; this causes his death when Akira's Child, Gennai, is defeated by Mikoto (this is an ironic point in the show, as Mikoto only killed Gennai in order to protect Mai; this causes Mai great trauma upon her brother's death, although it is later revealed that Shiho Munakata was the one to defeat Akira and kill Takumi in order to hurt Mai My-HiME anime, episode 24). Takumi is later revived with the other HiME and other people who evaporated by Mashiro Kazahana at the end of the series. He also is with Akira in America, getting a heart transplant and sends a letter to Mai saying that he is okay and that he'll be back before the vacations ends. My-HiME anime, episode 26 My-HiME manga Takumi's role in the manga version is severely reduced. He is more sickly in this version, being in the hospital a lot, with Akira constantly visiting him. Akira and Takumi's relationship is unexplored in the manga. Instead of Reito, who is nonexistent in the manga, Takumi is the host of the Obsidian Lord, and actually dies before being revived by the power of the Obsidian Lord. Later, Mai, Natsuki, and Yuuchi manage to defeat the HIME star with the Sword of Kagutsuchi and saved Takumi. In the final chapter, Takumi is back to normal health and in perfect condition seeing how the Obsidian Lord is now gone from within his body. He is seen with Yuuichi unpacking his belongings at Fuka Academy and asked Yuuichi for kendo lessons. My-Otome Takumi is shown in the My-Otome anime as the lord and ruler of Zipang and the son of the Shogun. He has a very similar personality as his My-HiME incarnation, with the same name. During an official government visit, Takumi wanders off into Windbloom incognito, and meets Mashiro Blan de Windbloom, who uses the name of Nina Wáng, while Takumi uses the name Akira Okuzaki (who is actually his bodyguard pretending to be him at the palace). Takumi and Mashiro have a great time together walking around Windbloom, and he opens Mashiro's eyes to the poverty that exists in her country. Akira and the other Otome eventually find him, and Akira gives him medicine via a kiss when he begins having an attack of an unspecified illness. Takumi has a conversation later with Natsuki Kruger about Windbloom, and his opinion that giving a young girl the power of an Otome is too much of a burden, referencing his own connection to the Fire String Ruby, his older sister Mai Tokiha, a legendary Otome who was torn between being an Otome and her love for a man and disappeared. My-Otome anime, episode 12 Takumi and Mai are reunited at the end of the series after Mai is found alive in the Black Valley. My-Otome manga Takumi is actually the ruler of Cardair, as Zipang did not exist in the manga. Takumi becomes king after the former emperor John's Otome is killed in action. In this incarnation Takumi is confined to a wheelchair and is more assertive compared to his My-HiME and My-Otome anime incarnations. Instead of being his bodyguard, Akira is his Otome. The two Akiras, the My-Otome and the revived HiME Akira from the My-HiME manga battle over Takumi, each claiming that he is theirs. My-Otome manga, chapter 40 He is later seen with Mashiro, indicating that the two countries are once again on good terms after past difficulties. References Category:My-HiME characters Category:My-Otome Category:Fictional princes es:Takumi Tokiha